Slutgarden
by Loveless and Breathless
Summary: I was bored and miserable so I did this, warning this is a song fic, I don't own Naruto or Marilyn Manson sadly ; ; he's soo hot . DUDE ON DUDE, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. YOU FLAME ME, I'LL FLAME YOUR ASS, UNDERSTOOD? REDONE! sorry had to fix it


Slutgarden

By Loveless and Breathless

Song: Slutgarden by Marilyn Manson

I'm sorry, I haven't seen my boyfriend in 2 days.

I do not own the characters or the song, please excuse my "attitude" in this one-shot I

just felt like writing this, the reason I put rated T was 'cause most teens are doing this so

why should I give a shit?

This is the real side of Yaoi, for those who know what that means, you're welcome….

……………………………….....................................................................................................................

**_I'll pretend that I want you for what is on the inside_**

**_But when I get inside I'll just want to get out_**

**_I'm your first and last deposit through sickness and in hell_**

**_I'll never you promise you a garden, you'll just water me down I can't believe that you are for real_**

**_I don't care as long as you're mine..._**

Naruto watched closely as Sasuke's body moved beneath him, sliding with the bed at

every heartfelt thrust he gave, listening closely to the stifled groans the small Uchiha gave

into.

**_When I said "we" I know I meant "me"_**

**_And when I said "sweet" I meant "dirty"_**

Naruto grinned as the ravenous teen beneath him let out a loud moan as he hit the

perfect spot, waiting he stopped in mid-thrust, watching as Sasuke whimpered wanting

more.

**_When I said "we" I know I meant "me"_**

**_And when I said "sweet" I meant "dirty_**"

Naruto resisted, holding still as Sasuke tried to move him.

"N-naruto!"

**_I'm unsafe_**

**_I'm unsafe_**

**_I won't repent_**

**_So I memorize the words to the porno movies_**

**_It's the only thing I want to believe_**

"Say it" Naruto said roughly trying to hold back on his own pleasure.

**_I memorize the words to the porno movies_**

**_This is a new religion to me_**

**_I'm a VCR funeral, a dead memory waste_**

**_My smile's a chain link fence, that I have put up_**

"N-naruto!" Sasuke gasped, clawing at Naruto's tan skin.

Grabbing Sasuke by the shoulders he pinned him down.

"Say it Sasuke" He said, giving one hard thrust.

**_I love the enemy, my love is the enemy_**

**_They say they don't want fame_**

**_But they get famous when we fuck_**

"Harder! Harder!" Sasuke pleaded feeling the sweet envelope of pleasure as it tangled

Around him, holding him in its grasp.

Naruto paused, panting looking over his lover, watching as sweat rolled down his hip to

his thigh.

"I love you."

**_When I said "we" I know I meant "me"_**

**_And when I said "sweet" I meant "dirty"_**

**_When I said "we" I know I meant "me"_**

**_And when I said "sweet" I meant "dirty_**"

"What do you want me to do?" he said, sounding more like a demand than a question.

Sasuke forced his eyes open staring up at his golden haired lover, the moon light glowing

behind him making him look like Greek god.

**_I'm unsafe_**

**_I'm unsafe_**

**_I won't regret_**

**_So I memorize the words to the porno movies_**

**_It's the only thing I want to believe_**

**_I memorize the words to the porno movies_**

**_This is a new religion to me_**

"Tell me, Prince Sasuke, what do you want me to do?" Naruto said coyly.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke gulped.

"Fuck me" He whisper.

"Louder"

"Fuck Me!"

"When?"

"Now"

"How?"

"Hard"

**_I never believed the devil was real_**

**_But God couldn't make someone filthy as you When I said "we" I know I meant "me"_**

**_And when I said "sweet" I meant "dirty"_**

**_When I said "we" I know I meant "me"_**

**_And when I said "sweet" I meant "dirty"_**

**_When I said "we" I know I meant "me"_**

**_And when I said "sweet" I meant "dirty"_**

**_When I said "we" I know I meant "me"_**

**_And when I said "sweet" I meant "dirty"_**

"Say it together."

Sasuke paused, taking a breath.

"Fuck me now, fuck me hard."

"Like you mean it"

"Damn it! Fuck me now and fuck me hard!!"

Naruto smirked, "As you wish"

**_You are the church, and I am the steeple_**

**_When we fuck, we are all God's people_**

**_You are the church, and I am the steeple_**

**_When we fuck, we are all God's people….._**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

You're Welcome...


End file.
